Episode 9: The Blue Room
''Synopsis: Rei has his first-ever visit to Nagisa's home where they discuss how to cheer up a glum Haruka-senpai who has lost a race to Rin. One of their ideas is a visit to a festival where yukatas are often worn. Having never worn such a garment, Nagisa has Rei borrow one and things go downhill from there. '' Rei thinks about friendship. He's has had friends before, of course, but Nagisa is the first person to invite him to his home, by himself, and the megane is nervous about making a good impression on the Hazaki family. First impressions are vital because people judge you in the first five seconds they meet you. Rei thinks of himself as perfect, but knows others see him as "cold." He knows this because he always asks his classmates what their families thought of him after having been to their homes. It might be the eyeglasses, but Rei can't imagine putting something in his eye, so contacts are nixed. He stops at a shop to buy a gift for the Hazaki family which leads to a rambling train of thought about desserts, Nagisa's sisters, and Gou who, Rei decides, would likely suggest bringing pictures of body-builders. Overwhelmed, he purchases cookies and moves on. Nagisa is the only one at home and his room is blue, a fact Rei finds surprising, but somehow fitting. Nagisa returns the compliment and gives Rei a smile so sweet he swears the blond can see into his soul. At first, they think a poolside party might do the trick, then decide it might just be depressing. That's when Naisa suggests karaoke. Rei is stymied since he "can't even imagine Haruka-senpai and karaoke in the same sentence." Nagisa sees his point and they discuss other options. An onsen visit? Rei knows of an older place, but Nagisa reveals he's been to the very one with Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai, and it's now closed down. Rei thinks it's a bad omen. Nagisa is surprised to hear such an illogical statement coming from his friend, but Rei insists that it's psychological, then begins a long-winded speech about pork cutlets. A movie? A food prep gathering? The merits and defects of each option are discussed. Nagisa playfully sticks out his tongue and Rei chides him to be serious. Nagisa apologizes and admits he hasn't had a friend visit in some time. Rei is at a loss for words as he realizes that his "first impression" of Nagisa may not be wholly telling. Nagisa finally suggests going to a festival where people eat food and wear yukatas. Rei admits he's never worn one, prompting Nagisa to "flutter" out of the room. He returns with his father's yukata for Rei try it on. The garment ends above Rei's shins. Neither one of them can duplicate the instructions for tieing the obi and it winds up as a huge bow at Rei's waist. Nagisa ratchets up the comedy by pulling out his sister's lipstick and begging Rei to allow him to rouge his cheeks and take a picture that will surely cheer up Haruka-senpai. Rei tries to escape, his eyeglasses slipping down his nose. That's when Nagisa's youngest older sister walks in on them and bursts into laughter. Nagisa follows suit. In as dignified a manner as possible, Rei presents the cookies and Nagisa's sister thanks him, adding that she's glad Rei is her brother's friend. Nagisa is happy. Rei is happy, too, to have friends like the ones he has in the swim club. Category:Free! (Novelization) Category:Episodes (Novelization)